Two Worlds
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: AU-Yona is attending Ik-Soo Academy with her childhood friends and a mix up with the dorm rooms leaves her to live with a rude and year older boy for a whole semester. A rough start for them both as they try to live together in harmony. As time goes on, friendships forms, and hardships bring them closer. Rated M for smut (late chpts), and some violence. (Shin-ha, Jae-ha, Kija)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Chapter 1**

 **Hi everyone! So this is my first Yona of the Dawn fanfic! I'm so excited because I love the manga/show and have been wanting to do a short story or one shot for quite some time now. I finally came up with something so hopefully I can do it justice.**

 **Just a few things I wanted to say here before you all start reading:**

 **Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed—I literally wrote this whole thing in a day, so my eyes are always skipping over things because I've been staring at the screen for too long lol**

 **This is an AU, modern time**

 **The other characters included in this story are: Shin-ha, Kija, Jae-ha. (not sure if I'm going to include Zeno or Yoon just yet… maybe in later chapters…?)**

 **Yona and Soo-Won are NOT cousins in this story! (** **VERY IMPORTANT) for what I have planned for this story, they are not related.**

" **Dragons" don't have powers**

 **There WILL BE SMUT! Later chapters, sorry, but forewarning everyone now just so you're not surprised later**

 **Some violence and other possible sexual things….**

 **This is my very first Yona fic so please keep in mind, I try to keep the characters somewhat in character, but I like to also sometimes put my own twist on them so please don't tell me they aren't supposed to act that way or they have to be a certain way… remember is AU. :)**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **So that's about it, I hope you all will enjoy the story and continue to read it as I post up the chapters. I'm currently working on 3 ½ other stories, all Fairy Tail fics, so if you are a Fairy Tail fan, mainly Gajevy or LoLu, please go check out my other works! On that same note, since I'm working on so many other stories, I don't always have time to work on ones I say I'm going to get done. I would like to be able to post up one chapter a week for a story, but sometimes, with my job, it's hard to do. But we'll see! I've been in a funk lately and I think this is exactly what I need. Sorta. Lol anyways! Enough gabbing from me! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Long crimson hair swayed lightly in the springs breeze as violet eyes looked at the new college the young girl was about to start. Yona grinned from ear to ear as she jumped up and down excitedly like a small child in a candy store. "I can't believe I'm really here! Oh I just can't wait to see Soo-Won and the others!" She said as she started for the stairs in front of the large academy. Her feet stopped in place on one of the steps as her father spoke to the excited girl.

"Yona, dear, you do know I'm not paying for you to come here just to see your friends, right?" He said as he slowly made his way up to the same set of stairs Yona had stopped on. The crimson haired girl frowned as her lips pressed together in a pout. A hand came up to her red hair and began to twirl a small amount around her fingers.

"Father… you know the main reason why I wanted to come here was because of Soo-Won! I can't help that I'm so excited to see him and be here!" She protested as her father passed her on the stairs. Yona noticed his silence as he passed her, his eyes closed softly as his hands rested gently behind his back. She never understood why he was always such a quiet man. Her whole life, she had known her father to have a bubbly, quiet, and kind personality. She had never known another man to have such a calming personality like her fathers. Well, Soo-Won had come pretty close to what her father was like.

She had never seen him upset and he had always been so kind to her with his bubbly self ever since they were kids. He was just a year older than her and was attending Ik-Soo Academy. He often spoke of this college was constantly urging Yona to join the school once she graduated. The academy was well known, and full of very prosperous students who only were accepted because of either their parent's fortune or their outstanding intelligence. Lucky for Yona, she had both. It was easy for her to get into this college thanks to her father's wealth and her academic achievements from her high school.

The young girl ran up the stairs to catch up with her father. "Father… can I go take a look around the campus while you set everything up with my advisor?" She asked sweetly, giving her father a sweet and innocent smile.

The short, dark haired man let out a sigh as he looked at his own daughter. She was so used to getting her way all the time. ' _I suppose it's my fault. Having your mother die at such a young age and spoiling you rotten you're entire life has made you into what you have become... still… she is a good girl. She's just very good at getting what she wants… especially when she pulls that smile on me.'_ Her father let out a soft sigh as he smiled. "Yes, just make sure you aren't long dear. We still need to—"

The dark haired man watched crimson hair spin quickly in the opposite direction as the girl ran off, waving her hand as she spoke quickly. "Just text me when you need me! I promise I won't be long! I want to go see Soo-Won!"

Her father sighed once more as he shook his head. "That young girl better get her act together… I won't always be around forever and she should really be doing this with me so she knows what to do for her next semester." The short man turned and started back in the direction of the large building up ahead. "I know I'm not going to want to travel all the way down to the academy just to set up her classes for her."

* * *

Violet eyes were wide as Yona looked around the campus for the first time. She knew it was big, but she didn't realize just how big it really was. All she had known was that it had buildings for every major they offered, and only one for general classes that were sometimes required by the students to take. Yona admired the old buildings and the green scenery around her. She could smell the sweet aroma of the spring trees planted around her that have been stationary for many years now. Baked apples. That's the scent they were giving off. She closed her eyes as she walked through the small park-like area in the middle of the whole campus. They wanted to make a decent sized space for students to go to during most seasons throughout the year. The dean of the college thought it would be a good idea to put in a park-like area to give the illusion that students weren't actually at school when they needed someplace to go to destress and unwind.

The tall, and leafy trees planted all around were lively with caroling birds hiding in their mint-green leaves, with promise of new life beginning to hatch in their nests. The trees provided an abundance of shade, but also allowed the sun to peak through their leaves as the wind swayed them back and forth gently. Scattered all around were sectional benches for all to sit upon along with tall light posts strategically placed throughout the area.

Yona couldn't believe how beautiful this place was already. _'This is just a small fraction of the school! I can't wait to go check out more of this place!_ ' The young girl turned as she walked backwards, her violet eyes staring up at the green leaves above her, completely oblivious of her surroundings as she distracted herself. Her backward steps suddenly stopped as she bumped into something. "Oof!" She could hear a short groan from a man behind her as she quickly turned on her heels.

The man was bent over as he picked up his books he had dropped when Yona had bumped into him. As he rose, the young girl looked him over carefully. He was tall, like the trees around her, with messy black hair on top of his head. His bangs hung below his sharp blue eyes, even after he stood up completely straight. She noticed he had a well-built frame as he wore a fitting dark purple shirt and a light royal blue hoodie. His loose fitting pants were black, matching his dark and heavy looking boots on his feet. As the crimson haired girl was staring at the tall man from head to toe, she hardly noticed him speaking to her until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey!" The tall man said sternly as he snapped his fingers again.

Yona shook her head slightly as she looked up into the sharp blue eyes staring down at her with annoyance. She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "Oh! I guess I wasn't—"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, the man spoke quickly as he walked past her. "You should really pay attention to where you're going next time. And saying you're sorry wouldn't kill ya either."

Yona scoffed as she made a fist with her hand. "Seriously?! You didn't even let me finish! Rude jerk!" The young girl shut her eyes tightly as she stuck out her tongue towards the man walking away from her, unaffected by her remark.

"Hey Yona, I see you finally made it here." A soft voice said. Yona gasped as a soft blush came over her cheeks. She knew the man whom the voice belonged to. She turned to the side with eyes open wide and a smile across her lips as she looked upon the tall man making his way up to her. A sweet smile graced his feminine face as his bright sea green eyes showered her with all of the man's attention. Yona's cheeks flushed further as she noticed his dark blonde hair had grown last she had seen him, making him look even more attractive in her eyes. His bangs, which had also grown in length, were parted in half, gracing each side of his face. He looked much cleaner and sharper than the man who rudely spoke to her moments ago. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a light purple vest and light blue jeans with tan sandals. His hand was holding onto a single strap on his backpack as he waved his other hand at the girl.

She giggled as she closed the distance between them. "Soo-Won." She said softly.

The tall man smiled as he spoke. "So have you set up all your classes yet and found your dorm room?"

Yona moved her hands to her back, interlocking her fingers together as Soo-Won gestured her to follow him down the path he was taking to his next class. "No, my father is taking care of all of that for me now. I wanted to take a look at the campus on my own…" Red cheeks began to match the girls crimson hair as she looked down at her feet as she walked. "I was hoping to run into you…"

Soo-Won let out a small laugh. "Well that's the fastest way to get yourself lost around here, Yona! You should have texted Kija or Jae-ha. I do believe they are free during this time. And I'm sure they would have loved to show you around too!" He said heartedly.

Yona's blush disappeared at Soo-Won's obliviousness. ' _But I wanted you to show me around! I know I could have contacted the others, but in truth…_ ' Violet eyes glanced over at the tall man as he continued to speak. ' _I just wanted to spend some time alone with you Soo-Won….'_

As the dark blonde haired man pointed out the different buildings to Yona as they walked, he was unaware that the girl wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Violet eyes were glued to the man's face the entire time he spoke, admiring how handsome he was and how much he had matured. They had known each other since they were kids and always spoke about going to the same schools as one another. Yona was the more determined one about going to the same educational school as her friend, thus why she had worked so hard to keep her grades up to attend Ik-Soo Academy in case something had happened to her father's immense wealth.

The crimson haired girl unknowingly let out a soft sigh as she watched Soo-Won. The taller man heard this and stopped speaking to glance over at Yona. A soft blush crossed over his cheeks as he saw her silently admiring him. He looked away quickly and smiled, hoping she didn't happen to see his slight blush. "Yona, have you even heard one word of what I was just saying? Or have you just been staring at me this whole time we've been walking?"

Yona forced her glued eyes away from Soo-Won after he spoke. "I-I was listening! Can't a girl look at you while you speak?! My father taught me it was important to be looking at the person speaking to you so you can retain what they are talking about."

Soo-Won laughed lightly as his free hand moved to the back of his head as he closed his eyes lightly. "Well… as true as that is… I still don't think you were listening to a word I was saying. There's a difference in appearance when someone is listening versus one who is just daydreaming."

Yona's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she hung her head as they walked. "I'm sorry…." She suddenly gasped as she felt a warm hand on her head, rubbing her crimson hair lightly.

"I'll forgive you this time." Soo-Won said warmly. The young girl couldn't help but smile at his warm sounding words.

' _Soo-Won… even if you don't realize how I feel about you just yet, you always seem to know how to read me.'_ The crimson haired girl thought as they came to a stop. She looked up at her friend as he looked ahead to a nearby building.

"Well, I've gotta get to my next class. Will you text me later when you get your dorm room number? I'll get the guys together and we'll celebrate your first night here. Sound good?" He said with a smile and soft sea green eyes.

Yona's expression brightened as she quickly nodded her head. "Yeah! That sounds great!"

"Great." Soo-Won started as he heading to the building he needed to go to. "I'll see you later then!"

Yona watched the dark blonde haired man disappear into the building before letting out a soft sigh. Her hand went over her heart that was practically beating out of her own chest. ' _I feel like it's about to burst out of my chest this time…'_ Yona giggled as she thought about how good Soo-Won looked once more. Both of her hands reached up to her blushing cheeks. ' _Soo-Won….'_ A sudden tone went off in her pocket, snapping the girl out of her own mind. She reached down and pulled out her phone, seeing that her father had just sent her a message stating her classes were all set up and that he would meet her at her dorm room. "Wow that was fast! Guess I'll just go over to the dorms now!"

* * *

Soo-Won entered the large classroom and glanced around, his sea green eyes in search of another dear friend who he was going to school with. A wide smile graced his lips as he excitedly called out from the entrance of the room. "Hak! There you are!"

Sharp blue eyes stayed on the inked pages of his book as Hak responded to Soo-Won. "Yo. Took you long enough to get here."

Soo-Won rushed to sit next to his dark haired friend. He laughed off Hak's words. "Yeah… sorry about that. I was walking to class when I bumped into another friend of mine from way back."

Without looking up from his book, Hak spoke with a slightly interested tone. "Huh… that's funny… because some random red haired girl bumped into me while I was heading to this class."

The dark blonde haired man stared at Hak for a long moment. "Do you mean Yona?"

"Oh, so that's her name, huh?" Hak said as he turned the page.

"Well I don't know for sure…" Soo-Won put a finger to his chin as he looked up to the ceiling to think. "How many other girls have red hair that go to this school?"

Hak sighed. "Just tell me what she was wearing and I'll tell you if it was the same girl or not."

Soo-Won closed his eyes happily. "Ok! Well, she's a cute, short girl with long, wavy, crimson red hair and beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt that covered her shoulders, but was low cut in the middle and the fabric looked quite frilly at the ends to me. She was also wearing light blue jeans to match!"

Hak closed his book as he spoke, his arms moving back over his head as he stretched them out, his body sore from sitting in the same position for some time now. "Yeah that sounds like the rude girl that bumped into me without saying sorry or nothing."

Sea green eyes went wide as they looked back down at Hak as the stretched. "What?! Yona, rude? No… that's impossible." A soft smile graced his lips as he propped an elbow onto the table, resting his chin lightly in the palm of his hand. "She's the sweetest girl in the world… even if she does come off a bit spoiled at times."

Blue eyes focused on the man sitting next to him. "Sweet you say? Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush on her to me."

Soo-Won quickly waved his hands in front of his body. "No! I swear! It's not what you think!" He drew his hands back and poked his index fingers together. "It's just that… I've known her just about as long as I've known you… so of course I'm going to speak highly of her… I can't help myself…."

Hak half smiled at his friend beside him. "Yeah I know. I'm only teasing. You'll have to properly introduce us sometime."

Soo-Won smiled as he closed his eyes happily. "Of course! I'd love to! Oh actually!" Sea green eyes opened back up as Soo-Won held up a finger. "I'm supposed to get Kija and Jae-ha together and head over to her dorm room to help welcome her to the academy tonight! She hasn't told me which room she is getting yet, but I'm sure you can come along with us once I find out!"

' _Man… I was kinda joking when I told him he'll have to introduce us sometime… and it's not like I can even lie to him, he knows I'm off from work today….'_ Hak tried to hide his lack of enthusiasm the best he could as he responded. "Yeah… sounds… like fun…."

* * *

Yona and her father stepped into what the academy called the dorm rooms. Their eyes went wide as they realized it was like a small apartment. The young girl quickly ran inside further to check out the spacious living area. The small hallway from the entrance led to an open living room, small dining area and table, with an open kitchen. Across the way were three doors, two of which were closed, the last led to the bathroom. There were two large windows on the wall where the living room was, overlooking the outdoor pool and gardening areas provided on campus.

The crimson haired girl was in shock of how much the college provided the dorm rooms with. "Wow… they really go all out, don't they father?"

The short man looked around with his eyebrows raised. "Seeing how much we're paying to let you go here… it's no surprise they supplied you with so much." He too was looking around the whole apartment like space, baffled by how much was already in there. The crimson haired girl ran to one of the closed doors at the opposite end from where they were standing. Her hand reached for the doorknob and attempted to turn it.

She crossed her eyebrows slightly. "That's weird… this door won't open. Father? They didn't say anything about our rooms needing locks on the bedroom doors, did they? I thought I requested a room by myself."

Her father rubbed his chin lightly. "They did assure me that you were the only one going to be in this room and they did give me a key for your bedroom… I guess they are doing this so that way if you do get a roommate, you can lock your room when you're not here." The short man smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure it's just another security measure. Here, try the key on the door." He handed her the key and watched her try to unlock the door with no luck. "Hmm… I wonder if they gave you the wrong key… I'll go have a chat with the person who gave me that."

Yona took the key back and attempted to use it on the other door a few feet away from the one she was at. To her surprise, the key turned and unlocked the second door. She gasped excitedly as she turned the knob. "Father! This key was for this door! They are probably just saving that room for a potential roommate like you said!" Yona stepped inside her empty room and let her jaw fall open. It too was spacious and already came with a bed and desk. They looked plain compared to everything that was outside of the room she had just entered into, but again, she wasn't about to complain because this was more than she had been expecting.

Her father made his way over to her and looked over the room with her. "This room doesn't look too bad either. Even has its own little balcony it seems." He turned to face his daughter as he smiled. "Are you happy with it all?"

Yona smiled sweetly at her father. "Yes! It's all perfect!"

"Good! Then I shall tell the movers to start bringing in all of your boxes. Luckily you're only on the second floor and this building has an elevator." The dark haired man said cheerfully."

Yona smiled as her father left the room. She let out a light sigh as she looked around once more. _'A spacious place to live, taking classes with Soo-Won…_ ' The crimson haired girl walked over to her twin sized bed, throwing herself down onto the bare sheets after she turned around on her heels. ' _Everything is going to be perfect. I just know it.'_

* * *

Soo-Won checked his phone as they left their last class for the night. "Hmm… that's weird… Yona still hasn't told me which dorm she's in yet."

Hak rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky finger as they walked out of the room. "Huh. Maybe she just passed out from all the work she had to do getting her room set up the way she likes."

"No, she would have at least told me she was going to bed. Maybe I should give her a call…" Soo-Won said with slight worry in his tone.

"Well, I know I've got some more boxes to unpack in my room. I haven't had much time this week thanks to my job and school. It's nice finally being in a dorm room without another person living with you." Hak said with a smile. "Finally will get some peace and quiet."

Soo-Won started to head in another direction from Hak as he brought his phone up to his ear. "I'll let you know if we're doing anything tonight Hak!" He called out as he hastily walked away.

"Yeah…" Hak let out a breath as he started to speak to himself. "Whatever man… really just wanted to unwind tonight." A large hand came up to the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly. "Works been killing me and on top of that, my instructors have graciously piled my assignments so high, it'll take me forever to get them done…." Hak closed his eyes for a second as he adjusted his books under his arm. "Just my luck I guess. Get all the instructors this semester who love watching their students suffer the first week of college."

* * *

Yona put her hands to her hips as she looked around the new living space after setting everything up the way she wanted her room to look. She smiled, pleased at herself for all the hard work she had put in for the past few hours. "Now that that's all done, I can send Soo-Won a text!" The crimson haired girl pulled out her phone and noticed she had a missed call from Soo-Won. She started typing away letting him know what room she was staying in and that she was sorry she missed his call. She was playing music softly from her iPod that she connected to the small stereo the college had provided. She bobbed her head softly to the music as she smiled, biting her bottom lip slightly as she hit the send button. She giggled as she turned on her heels.

She let out a gasp as her violet eyes went wide, matching the sharp blue ones staring back at her from the front door that Hak had just opened. The two quickly pointed a finger at each other from where they stood as they spoke in unison. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

Hak entered with his brows crossed furiously, slamming the door behind him as he marched right up to the red haired girl who held her arm out to stop the tall man from coming any closer to her. "What am _I_ doing here?! This is _my_ dorm room! How the hell did _you_ get in here?!"

Yona's cheeks flushed as she stared back in confusion. "What do you mean this is _your_ dorm room?! They gave me a key for this room! And so I'm setting up my room!"

Hak groaned as he brought a hand up to his face, gripping his hair tightly. "You've got to be kidding me… I specifically asked them to not give me a roommate…" Blue eyes glanced through dark bangs coldly. "And hell knows I certainly don't want some rude girl as a roommate…."

Yona scoffed at his words. "Well if anyone should leave, it's you! I've already unpacked all of my things and they gave me a key my bedroom, so don't you think for one minute _your_ rude ass is going to stay here with me!"

Hak smirked as he held up his two keys to the girls face. "Hate to break it to ya, but I was here first. I got here early this week and set up this whole dorm room. Everything you see here is mine. And there isn't any possible way I'm going to share with you!" The dark haired man walked past Yona as he pulled out his phone to call someone to fix this situation they were now in. Before he could reach his room and dial a number, Soo-Won was calling him. He groaned once more as he answered it. "Not now Soo-Won, I've got—"

" _Hak! Yona just texted me!"_ The dark blonde haired man said excitedly over the phone. Hak turned to face Yona as he glared at her coldly. " _I'm heading to her room now! I'll text you the info!"_

Hak sighed. "Don't bother… I just found out where she's at."

* * *

 **AN: So that is it for chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it and will stick around for more! Please excuse, again, any mistakes I have missed! Feel free to leave a review or PM me! I will always respond to reviews in the next chapter and I try to respond to PM's when I get them! :) Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2**

 **Ok, so actually had this chapter done late last week but haven't gotten a chance to read it over so hopefully I caught all the mistakes and errors… please forgive me if I have missed any.**

 **Hirude: Thank you so much for reviewing, first off! And second! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! I have a few plans for this story so I can only hope you will continue to like it ^^**

* * *

Yona's ears perked up as the dark haired man in the same room as her mentioned Soo-Won's name. Her violet eyes were glued to the phone Hak had up to his ear. ' _How does he know Soo-Won?'_

Hak ran his hand up through his dark hair as he tilted his head back some. "Yeah so don't bother coming by, we have a situation to take care of right now."

" _Oh, well that's going to be a bit of a problem…"_ Soo-Won said nervously.

"Why would that be a bit of a problem?" Hak said with agitation. Both Yona and Hak turned their attention to the front door as a knock was heard a second after Hak had spoken. His expression was a grim one as he watched the crimson haired girl walk over and open the door only to see Soo-Won, Kija, and Jae-ha standing on the other side. The dark blonde smiled nervously as he waved his free hand slowly at the two inside, his other hand still holding the phone up to his ear.

"We're here…" He said timidly.

Violet eyes instantly went to the white haired friend whose big blue eyes started to fill with tears as they looked upon the short girl. Kija pushed past the slightly taller man and threw his arms up to greet the girl. "Yona!" He exclaimed worriedly. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he shook her back and forth gently. "I was starting to get worried you didn't want to see us and have your welcoming party!"

Yona smiled slightly as she patted Kija's arm lightly. "I'm sorry… I was going to call you as well… I guess Soo-Won found you first… and well, I think he is right…" She said as she glanced back at Hak as Kija's grip loosened. "I don't think having a welcoming party would be best right now. We have to work out something very important."

A smooth and somewhat flamboyant voice chimed in as the tall green haired man stepped into the small hallway as well, taking up Yona's free side. His soft hand found her shoulder as he leaned in slightly, a gentle smile across his lips as he spoke. "My dear Yona… what could be more important that having a welcoming party with your friends?"

Yona looked at Jae-ha with a blank expression over her face as she pointed a finger at Hak a few feet away. "We are sharing the same dorm room."

Silence filled the room as Yona finished her sentence. Tension slowly began to rise within Kija as Yona's words slowly started to sink in. His feet quickly closed the distance between himself and Hak. His right hand came up into a fist close to Hak's face as his gaze burned into the dark haired man. "Is this your doing?! You vile, perverted _beast_?! How dare you set something up like this to our precious little Yona!"

The dark haired man just rolled his eyes at the empty threat Kija was giving him. "Will you put a sock in it, _white snake_ … I don't need to hear you lecturing me on how this is all _my_ fault. And besides… the only perverted one in this room would be that green haired, droopy eyed pervert over there." Sharp blue eyes glanced past Kija and right over to Jae-ha who didn't really seem affected by Hak's words.

Flames were almost apparent as Kija shook in anger as Hak used one of his favorite names for him. Before anyone else could say anything, Jae-ha left the crimson haired girls' side and walked his way over to where the two men stood as they stared daggers into one another. He raised his hands up to his chest as he closed his eyes gently, his words flowing easily from his mouth. "Gentlemen, come now… we aren't here to quarrel… we came here to celebrate Yona's arrival. Let's not spoil the evening with meaningless taunts or arguments."

During all of the commotion, Soo-Won had closed the door and wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder, walking her over to their friends inside the room. "I'd have to agree with Jae-ha. We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this." He smiled as he looked down to the blushing girl at his side. "We came here to catch up, and that's what we're going to do."

Yona began to protest but Hak's loud sigh stopped her. He rolled his eyes and turned them back over to Yona, staring into her big violet eyes with annoyance. "You're already causing me so much trouble… but since the rest of these idiots seem to be treating you like a princess, I feel somewhat out numbered. Go ahead and catch up, but make sure you all leave at a decent time. We've got classes in the morning."

As Hak finished speaking, Yona couldn't help but send a glare his way. ' _Who the hell does he think he is calling me a princess?! They aren't acting like that at all! He's just a stick in the mud….'_ The young girl scoffed and quickly stuck out her tongue to the dark haired man. He let out a scoff as well as he shook his head, looking away from her and everyone else as he headed into the kitchen.

Soo-Won watched as his two childhood friends created more tension in the room. He cleared his throat as he urged the crimson haired girl to sit on the couch. "Yona, why don't you go ahead and catch up with Kija and Jae-ha? They both have been eager to see you ever since you told us you were coming here. I'll go see if I can't persuade Hak to use his manners and join us as well." He said with a gentle smile.

Yona couldn't help but blush further as she looked at that smile. She nodded her head as she smiled back. Soo-Won waited until she was firmly planted in a seat on the couch before heading to Hak who was sulking silently in the kitchen. He half smiled as he walked up to his old friend who only sent him a look of disapproval. Soo-Won patted Hak's shoulder lightly. "So care to tell me what's going on?"

The dark haired man laughed lightly as he turned towards Soo-Won. "Well… looks like there was a mix up with the dorm rooms… I requested to live by myself this semester but somehow, she got in here with her own key. Now I have to go over to the student housing office and speak with them about the matter." Hak let out a sigh as he watched Yona and the others catch up. She looked so innocent as she smiled and laughed with her friends on the couch. "Just when I thought I was going to have a decent semester, this happens…."

The dark blonde followed Hak's blue eyes over to Yona. He grinned as he spoke. "She really isn't as bad as you may think Hak. I'm sure in time, you two will become good friends."

Soo-Won could feel the hard stare coming from Hak as he spoke. "You do notice she moved everything around in _my_ dorm room, right?"

Sea green eyes closed softly as the tall man laughed nervously. "She just didn't know. I'm sure if you just talk to her, she would put everything back the way it was. You really shouldn't be so hard on her when this whole situation wasn't even her fault." Soo-Won opened his eyes and looked to Hak with a serious expression. "And you shouldn't be so mean to her just because she accidently bumped into you this morning and left a bad impression. Get to know her before you make up your mind."

Hak turned his head and looked bored. "Why should I? Once I get this whole thing sorted out tomorrow, I won't ever have to deal with her again." His sharp blue eyes immediately went back to Soo-Won as he felt his gentle touch on his arm.

"Please Hak… get to know her… for me." The dark blonde took back his hand as he looked back over to Yona and the others. "You two are my oldest friends… and I wish for one day for the three of us to be able to go out and have fun together…."

Hak glanced back to the crimson red haired girl as she let out a hearty laugh at one of Kija's stories from earlier on in the week. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll try to be nice and get along with her." Blue eyes quickly opened as Hak pointed a finger up to his friend. "But I'm still going to student housing in the morning to get this settled. She's going to be leaving here as soon as I can get her another room."

Soo-Won laughed nervously as he held up his hand. "That sounds fair enough, now let's just go join them and have a good time."

* * *

Violet eyes once again glanced over in Hak's direction. His deep blue eyes had been staring at her all night, it seemed to the girl. She cleared her throat as she leaned over to Jae-ha to whisper. "Is it just me… or has he been staring at me all night?"

Purple eyes looked in Hak's direction, a smile creeping over his face. "My, my… looks like you have a little admirer Yona my dear…."

A deep red blush came across the girls cheeks as she sat back in her seat. "Jae-ha! That's not what I asked!"

Hak grinned at Jae-ha's statement, waving a hand and dismissing all worry. "Don't put such crazy ideas in her head." Hak looked directly at Yona as he smirked. "I'm simply trying to get to know her is all."

The girl lowered her brow as her lips began to pout. "Must you do it while staring at me the whole time?!"

The dark haired man raised a brow. "Does it bother you that I'm staring? I figured a princess, such as yourself, would love to have people stare at you all the time."

Yona scoffed. "Don't call me something I'm not!" The short girl crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the couch, letting out a puff of air to remove a few strands of crimson hair away from her face. "You're not the charmer yourself you know…" She said under her breath.

Hak let out a laugh as he raised his brows. "I never claimed to be a charmer."

"Yeah well you could be a bit nicer to me and not call me a princess!" Yona said in response.

Soo-Won watched his two friends bicker back and forth and decided it was enough. He didn't want things to escalate further so he stood. "Say… why don't we just drop the subject and do something else?"

Yona quickly stood and headed for the door. "Don't bother Soo-Won. I think I'm just going to go take a walk… I'm not in the mood to deal with _him_ anymore."

They wall watched her leave without another word before all turning around to face Hak. He shrugged his shoulders calmly as he took a sip of his drink. "Oh well… her loss."

Kija growled in anger as he stood up and clenched his right fist. "How can you just sit there and act like that?! She was trying to have a good time with everyone here and all you did was make her feel uncomfortable and unwanted! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Hak's sharp blue eyes glanced back at the door, as if he was expecting the spoiled girl to come back inside at any moment. "Because I don't feel like rewarding a spoiled dog that did something wrong."

Kija saw only red as he shouted. "Did you just call Yona a dog?! I'll kick your ass—"

Jae-ha stood and took hold of the white haired boys arm. "Alright… I think you and I should head back to our dorm room now. There's no point in starting a fight in here… especially one that will end in a draw."

Kija's eyes went wide as he looked back at Jae-ha with a toothy scowl. "You think I can't beat him?! Who's side are you on?!"

Jae-ha smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I am a simple man who chooses no one's side. I just don't see the value in pointless fights. Come on. It's late and way past your bed time my little Kija."

Kija raised his arms as Jae-ha started to push him out the door. "I'm not your little Kija! And I just want to give him one good hit! Right in that smug face of his!"

Soo-Won let out a sigh as the front door closed, sitting back down next to Hak who once again, seemed unaffected by the threats that were made on him. "Hak…"

"What? I did as you asked. I tried. But I just don't see a point in all of this. By tomorrow, she should be moving into another room and I won't have to deal with her again."

Soo-Won for once showed some expression over his face as he talked sternly. "Hak. Yona is going to school here now, and she is a dear friend to me just as you are. What you displayed here tonight was nowhere near your attempts of trying."

Hak looked right back into those sea green eyes that were piercing their gaze into him. He wasn't afraid, or the least bit intimidated by his friend, but he knew how Soo-Won could get if pushed further. Sharp blue eyes finally closed gently after a long minute of silence. "I'm sorry. But being nice to her is going to prove difficult to me if she keeps acting like she's going to get her way all the time." His eyes opened slowly as they looked across the small living area to the spot where she sat opposite him. "But I will try harder… for you…."

* * *

Crimson hair swayed in the light night's breeze as Yona walked out of the large dorm building. She sighed lightly to herself as she just began to walk, not really caring where she was headed to. She just wanted to get her mind off of the rude roommate she was going to have to live with for the whole semester. _'I don't understand why he's so mean to me. We've only just met, but he acts like he has me figured out completely_.' Violet eyes softened as her slender arms lightly crossed over her chest as she walked. _'I really didn't even get to enjoy my time with everyone else in there… the whole time we were speaking to each other, I could just feel his cold, hard stare on me. It was so distracting…._ ' Yona let a puff of air out quickly to move a bit of her crimson red hair out of her face. "This stupid long hair… I'm so ready to cut it all off if it continues to get in my face like this!" Her steps ceased all movement as violet eyes caught a glimpse of someone up ahead in the garden area. "Huh? Who could that be out here at this hour?"

The young girl noticed the figure was a man in search of something as he walked around the area. He almost looked lost from the frantic movements of his search. He didn't even seem to notice her as she slowly made her way up to the man. With her arms still across her chest, she bent over slightly to try to see what he was looking for. "Um… excuse me? Are you ok?" She asks kindly.

The man jumped up quickly, clearly surprised by the new body beside him. He didn't say a word as he hastily covered his eyes with his hands and ran off in the opposite direction she had come from. Yona threw out an arm as she shouted to the man to stop. She didn't mean to frighten him, she only wanted to know what he was doing out at this hour and if he was in need of some help. She watched as he disappeared into the darkness before looking around the area he had been searching. Violet eyes landed on a folded up blue and gray striped scarf along with a pair of slim black sunglasses. Yona picked up both items and raised a brow. _'I wonder if these are his. Weird… why would he have these two things at this hour?'_ Big violet eyes looked back up in the direction the man had run off in. He was completely gone. "Guess I'll just take these for now and when I see him again, I can return these to the rightful owner." She said to herself with a smile. She turned and started back for her dorm room, her mind clear of the negative thoughts she had before she came out here.

* * *

Yona walked through the front door to her dorm room only to see Hak holding a large garbage bag in his hands. He eyed her instantly as she entered the room. "Oh good. You're finally back. You can help me clean up this mess everyone left."

Yona stuck up her nose as she walked past the tall man. "Actually, I was going to clean up in the morning before my classes start. I'm going to go get ready for bed now. Just leave everything where it is and I'll get it when I wake up."

Hak smirked as he slowly turned while Yona passed him, heading to her own room. "Excuse me, princess… but in this dorm room, we clean up our messes before we go to bed. We don't leave them out for the next day."

The crimson haired girl placed her hand on her bedroom handle as she turned her head back to Hak. "Quit talking to me like I'm some kind of kid. I said I'll get it in the morning."

Hak shook his head as he looked away from the girl, one of his large hands coming up to the back of his neck to rub it. "It's a damn mystery how Soo-Won is friends with you."

Yona took her hand off the handle as she turned completely, walking back towards Hak only to stop a few feet away. She placed her free hand on her hip as she held a scarf and pair of sunglasses with the other. "Speaking of friends, how in the world do you know Soo-Won? I seriously doubt he is really your friend because of the way you are. What does he even see in you?"

Hak grinned as he looked back at the girl. She glared at how smug he looked in the moment. "I could ask you the same thing, princess."

Yona growled as she shook her head and stomped her foot. "We've been childhood friends for many years and ever since Soo-Won told me he was going to go to this school, I wanted to come here as well!"

Hak laughed loudly, smacking his leg with his own hand, causing Yona to become confused. "Well I guess we have two things in common. Both are childhood friends of Soo-Won, and when he boasted about this academy, we both wanted to come as well."

Violet eyes glared back at sharp blue. "How come he never told me about you? And how come I never saw you around?"

Hak shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "Moved around a lot when I was younger. Still kept in touch with Soo-Won though." He watched as she looked somewhat surprised after he had told her he too was a childhood friend of Soo-Won's. He chuckled as he raised a brow. "Why are you asking me about how I met him anyway? Weren't you going to bed now?"

The crimson haired girl shook her surprised expression away as she opened her mouth to speak, her words hesitant to come out as her mind tried to still process this new information. "Y-yeah… I was going to bed." She turned slowly and walked back to her door. She paused and turned around, holding up a finger in front of her. "Promise me you won't clean this place up."

Hak dropped the garbage bag as he raised his hands into the air. "Won't touch a thing." He waited until he saw her door close completely before letting out a soft sigh. He leaned down and picked up the bag and started to clean up the living area. He smiled to himself as he thought. ' _She looked so surprised when I told her that I was Soo-Won's childhood friend as well. It's funny to see someone have such strong feelings for another yet know nothing about them.'_

* * *

Yona stepped out of her bedroom the next morning and looked out to the living area. She was expecting everything to look the same as it did last night, hoping Hak had kept his word and not touch anything. As she walked over, a frown formed over lips as she looked down at the spotless area they had gathered at the night before. Her violet eyes scanned the rest of the dorm room for any sign of Hak. "Wonder if he already left for his classes… I feel kind of bad… I would like to thank him for taking care of this…" She held up a fist, shaking it slightly as her eyebrows crossed. "But at the same time I'm going to ream him out for doing something I told him not to! Ugh…" She said with a huff. "I'm just going to have to talk to him later. I've gotta make sure I know where I've gotta go for my classes."

The young girl quickly went back and grabbed her bag and class schedule from her room and left the dorm. She knew where some of the classes she would be taking were being held, but unfortunately, she had no clue where her first class was going to be at. She cursed herself under her breath getting distracted by Soo-Won yesterday when she should have been looking at all of the buildings on campus for her classes. Her lips formed into a pout as she looked down at her class schedule. "Guess it's my own fault by getting distracted…" She shut her eyes tightly as she threw her head back, a groan escaping her throat. "Oooh! Why can't I just not let him distract me for once?!"

The crimson haired girl opened her eyes and continued to look around with a pout on her face. _'And why is this place so big? Do they really need to have all these buildings on campus? Why couldn't they just condense and be like any other college with just a few major buildings so new students like me don't get lost?'_ Violet eyes opened up as her pout disappeared. She saw her roommate up ahead, sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, his eyes glued to a book he had been reading. "Hak! He should be able to help me! And I could thank and yell at him about cleaning up!"

Yona ran over to where Hak was sitting, a smile coming across her lips as she spoke. "Hak! Thank goodness I found you! Look, I'm a bit lost and I need some help finding my first class… can you tell me where this room is?" She asked while showing him her schedule and pointing to her first class.

Sharp blue eyes stayed on the inked pages, the tall man completely ignoring her question. A long minute went by before he stopped reading and looked her way. "Oh, you're still here." He closed his book and stood. Yona brushed off his cold words as she asked him again to help her. He started to walk away, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I don't know where that room is. Can't help ya."

Yona's expression grew annoyed. "Why not?! You've been here for a while now, you should know every building by heart!" She made her way to his side and looked up at him with frustration. "Why won't you just help me? I asked you nicely and everything!"

Hak continued to walk and look straight ahead as he responded. "Look, we're just from two different worlds, clearly, and I don't much appreciate your spoiled princess ways. So go find someone else to help you out. Right now, I'm not in the mood."

Yona stopped walking alongside her roommate as her arms fell at her sides. "What do you mean by that?"

A few feet away, Hak too, stopped walking. He waited a second to say anything back to the crimson haired girl. "I called student housing this morning about our room situation but because your fathers' wealthy influence, they won't switch you out to another room. They said they were told she deserves nothing but the best, and since all the other rooms were full, they put you in with me, even though I requested a room to myself. So now, I guess you can say that I'm stuck with you. A spoiled brat who got in to this academy thanks to her father's wealth. You know… some of us had to work hard to get into this place… guess with daddy's money everything comes to you on a silver platter."

Yona clenched her fists tightly. "That's not true! I didn't get in here thanks to my father's money… I am smart too!"

Hak turned his head to look back at her coldly and with annoyance in his expression. "You could have fooled me by the lack of respect you have for our living space."

Yona was taken aback. "Is this what all of this is about?! Me not cleaning up my mess?!"

Hak turned and threw his arm out at his side. "You not only were a slob by not cleaning up last night, but you practically moved everything in the room from how I had set it up! This is why I never wanted a roommate! They give me nothing but trouble and then act like they aren't in the wrong! Just like a spoiled princess!"

The dark haired man turned and stormed away from Yona, leaving her in the middle of the courtyard to think to herself. Her eyes softened as her fists unclenched. She hung her head as she fully took in Haks words, repeating them in her mind. ' _I never even thought about all of that… he did mention all of that stuff was his and I never moved anything back to how it was before…._ ' The girl turned around to go find someone else to help her find the class room she was supposed to be in, continuing her thoughts as she searched. ' _I feel terrible now. He does have a point to some degree that I didn't really respect our living space or respect his things when I first got there, but how was I supposed to know I was sharing a room? Did they even tell my father about all of this? No… they must not have… he would have told me…. Still… he could have had some sense to actually be nicer about telling me his problems instead of just ignoring me and then acting like a total jerk about it! I know what I have to do after this first class is over with! I'm going to prove to him that I can be a good roommate and that I'm not just some spoiled princess!'_

* * *

Yona stood up straight and looked around the room with a satisfied expression across her face. She smiled as she just finished rearranging everything in the living area of their dorm room, just like Hak had it before she moved it. "There. Now that I fixed that, hopefully he won't be so mad at me anymore." The girl looked to the clock hanging up on the wall in between the two bedrooms. "Looks like I still have time before my next class as well." Her eyes lowered some as she thought. "Wonder what time he'll be back too… guess I can just wait here until my next class since I know where I'm going now…" Yona sat down on the couch that she had just moved. "I kind of lucked out that majority of my classes are all in the same building." Her big violet eyes looked to the windows. A smile graced her lips as her eyes softened. "Wonder if this is why he had the couch here originally… you can totally see out the windows so much easier now…"

The crimson haired girl caught a glimpse of someone walking in the gardens once more, someone who looked familiar. "Is that… the man from last night?" Without a second thought, Yona pushed off the couch and ran to her room to gather the two items he had left in the gardens the night before. She rushed out of the dorms and headed straight for him. As she got closer, she could see that he looked even more frantic today than he did last night. She slowed her pace down, afraid she was going to scare him again if she had just ran right up to him. She smiled as she held the items close to her chest. She saw that he had short blue hair and very pale skin compared to her. He was wearing a black hoodie with white fur trimming around the hood and fingerless black gloves. His pants were loose and colored a dark gray, matching the simple gray shoes on his feet. She was curious to why he was wearing a hoodie with such beautiful weather they were having, but chose not to question another person's lifestyle.

"Hello." She said warmly and with a gentle smile. "Are you looking for something?"

The light blue haired man turned sharply on her words, fear taking hold of his entire body. He took a step back as his hands once again covered his eyes, his feet starting to turn to run when Yona quickly spoke.

"Wait! Are these yours?" She asked as she held out a blue and gray striped scarf along with slim black sunglasses. She watched as he stopped all movements and peeked through his fingers, curious to see what she was talking about. He looked hesitant as his eyes looked from the items in the girls hands to her own soft expression over her face. He was unsure if he should respond to this stranger.

With his hands still covering majority of his face, Yona finally saw the man nod slowly. She wondered if he was able to speak at all as she slowly approached him. He appeared nervous and ready to turn and run with each step she took, her arm still stretched out with his items in hand. She gave her best smile she could muster as she stopped just before him. "Here you go. I found these last night after you ran away. I was worried someone else would take them and never return them to their rightful owner, so I'm glad I was able to see you again today and return these to you."

The man shifted one hand to continue covering his eyes as the other stretched out to take hold of his scarf and sunglasses. His mouth finally opened as he spoke softly. "Thanks."

Yona's eyes went wide in disbelief for a second. "So you can talk. I was starting to think you were a mute." She watched him quickly put on his sunglasses first, then wrap his scarf around his neck. "So… can I ask why you were out here so late last night?"

The light blue haired man blinked at her for a moment before turning his head to the cerulean sky with scattered ashen clouds flowing over them. "I like… to come out here to look up at the moon and stars… I can also come out here…" His head came back down as his hands came up to his face, his fingertips lightly touching his glasses. "And take these off… since no one else is around… to make fun of me."

Yona tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why would anyone make fun of your eyes?"

The taller man waited for the light breeze to flow by before answering, as if he was afraid his answer would scare the girl away. He wasn't sure if he should reveal what everyone else says about him. "They…" He started to say as he dropped his arm to his side. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes lightly. "…say they are eyes… of a crazed and hungry dragon… they see something different… therefore I must be a grotesque monster… that no one wants to approach... so I just hide away… from them all…."

He could hear her light footsteps come closer as he slowly opened his eyes. They went wide as he felt her soft hands come up to each side of his face. He stepped back, uncertain what she was planning on doing. He felt his sunglasses starting to lift slowly, causing his eyes to shut quickly and tightly. He let out a soft whimper of distress as he felt Yona place his sunglasses on top of his head. The taller man swiftly brought his hands back up over his eyes to shield them from her gaze.

Her hands felt warm and soft as she placed them over his own. She wasn't forcing him to remove them or anything, she was just gently touching them. The blue haired man could practically feel his heart jumping out of his chest as they both just stood silently. ' _What is she doing? Does she really want to see my eyes? But what happens if I show her? Will she find me just as grotesque as the others? I don't understand how everyone thinks I'm such a danger… I don't have any magical powers to cause any harm to others… so why are they all afraid? What have I done to them? They are all the same… this girl probably is no different… maybe I should just show her… that way she could leave me be… I don't want to scare her away… she seems so warm… but I know how she's going to react… they're all the same….'_

"Can I please see them? Your eyes… just this once… can you please show me?" Yona asked calmly with a smile.

The light blue haired man continued to think to himself. ' _She wants to see them… but I don't think I should show her… but her words… they are so calm and warm… her touch isn't like the others… she's gentle… I don't think she wants to harm me… maybe… this one time… someone will stay and not be afraid… can I trust her not to run? Why does she feel so inviting? We've only just met… yet… I feel like she is a good person… she did return my scarf and sunglasses after I left them here last night… I guess… I could show her… the worst thing that could happen… is that she is going to run… just like the rest of them….'_

"Just… please… don't be afraid…." The man said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Yona could feel his nervousness as he shook slightly. She continued to smile as he lowered his hands with hers, his eyes still closed.

She took a good look at his face as she waited for him to open his eyes. He was quite handsome despite being how pale he was and had two vibrant red markings under each eye. She waited patiently for him to open his eyes, knowing this had to be a hard step for him to do for others he didn't really know. As soon as she saw a glimpse of his eyes starting to open, she made sure her smile was still across her face. She wanted him to know that there was nothing wrong with him, that he was just like everyone else around here.

The man opened his eyes slowly and saw that the girl in front of him was still smiling, even after his eyes were opened fully. She looked as though she was happy to see them, almost as if she was mesmerized by the new sight in front of her. He wanted nothing more than for her to say something. She was silent, but still had a soft smile across her lips. ' _What is she thinking? Does she fear what she sees but is just pretending to be ok for me? Maybe I should just leave… she's just like them all… she's just trying to be nice to me by not saying anything…._ ' The light blue haired man took a small step back, but Yona kept her hands on his as her violet eyes were still glued to his beautiful golden orbs.

"How could anyone say that these beautiful and gentle eyes are scary or dangerous? I can feel how warm and kind you are just by looking into them. To me… you don't look any different from any other human that walks this earth. If anything… you would have to be even more special because of how gorgeous your eyes are… I can't take my own eyes away! I think I'm almost jealous!" She said with a giggle.

The tall man couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth just moments ago. ' _She thinks… they're beautiful?'_ His eyes were still wide as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He watched her expression change from a gentle happy one to one of confusion. ' _Why did her expression just change?'_

"Hey… why are you crying? All I said was that your eyes were beautiful… I swear I meant it… I wouldn't joke about something like that!" She said quickly.

The tall man reached a slow hand up to his cheeks. To his surprise, he really was crying. ' _Am I just overly joyed that someone doesn't fear me for once?'_ Golden orbs softened some as they glanced upward slightly. "Ao."

Yona was even more confused after he spoke. "Ow? But… I didn't do anything to really hurt you, did I?"

The man in front of her shook his head and pointed to the top of her hair. "Ao. She's eating your hair." Yona glanced up as he reached up with both hands and grabbed something from her hair. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she saw a plump little squirrel in the man's hands. "Sorry about her… I try to keep her a secret too… in my scarf…."

The crimson haired girl smiled as she reached a finger out to the chubby cheeks of the small animal in the man's hands. "She's so cute." She noticed the man nod as she continued. "How did you get her?"

"Ao just showed up one day when I was sad. She's been with me ever since." The man said as he brought his hand up to his scarf, letting the small animal find a good spot to hide in the folds of his light scarf.

"So her name is Ao… what's your name?" Yona asked kindly.

"Shin-ah." He simply replied.

The girl smiled as she stretched out a hand. "My name is Yona. And I would like to be your friend as well Shin-ah."

Shin-ah looked down at her hand for a long moment. ' _She seems sincere… and no one else has told me anything nice about my eyes before… Ao seems to like her as well… she wouldn't have tried to eat her hair if she didn't like her… so perhaps… we could be friends…_ ' Without any form of expression, Shin-ah took Yona's hand into his own, his head nodding lightly. "Ok."

He watched her close her eyes happily as she shook his hand. "That makes me so happy! I have to get to my next class now, but I will be sure to come see you later! Are you two going to be out here again tonight?"

Shin-ah nodded once more. "Yes. And this time… I won't let Ao run away… and get lost again…."

"Oh… so that's why you were out here so late last night…" The crimson haired girl saw another nod and smiled. "Ok well, I really have to go, so I'll meet you both out here later! It'll be fun!"

The light blue haired man waved a hand with Ao as they watched crimson hair sway back and forth as the girl ran away to get to her next class. Shin-ah lowered his hand to his side as he looked down at Ao. "Do you hear that… Ao?... She's my… new friend…."

The plump squirrel lifted a small paw as she replied. "Pukkyuu!"

* * *

 **AN: ok so, first off… sorry for making Hak a bit of an ass in this chapter… I promise his attitude will change soon… also, I know in the anime, Ao is said to be male, but when I looked it up… it said Ao was female, so I just went with that for now.**

 **Also, I didn't go into further detail about Kija and Jae-ha and the way they looked because I'm not sure how much they will actually be in the story just yet… I do know I will have the others in more often than these two, but if things change, I will come back and add a bit more detail in this chapter for them :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and please feel free to review or PM me! I always respond to my awesome readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3**

 **Hi everyone! Very very very very sorry I have not posted in forever! I'm coming to an end of my staycation and I really wanted to get a new chapter posted for each of my stories, so here is the next one for Two Worlds! Yay! I'm incredibly sorry it is so short, but I just wanted to get something posted for you guys. I wanted to thank you all for being so patient with me, and that I wanted to say I'm going to try to post up monthly! Try being the keyword lol I'm looking around for a new job atm so idk how much off time I will start having once I get something new but we shall see! Anywhos! Here's a (short :( ) chapter for you guys! Also please excuse any mistakes I made!  
**

 **Hirude: hahaha ok cool. I was kinda worried I made Hak too much of a jerk but at the same time I feel like with everything going on right now, he's just a little frustrated ^^; and yes! I absolutely looooveee Shin-ah and he shall be in this story quite a bit more than the others…. Don't know how much in the beginning but in later chapters, for sure will be playing a major role :)**

 **malina16: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story so far! :D I am all over the place atm lol been working way too much and because of the long hrs, it's hard to get writing done unless it's on a day off which those have been taken up by other things I have to get done in life . ;; anywhos! Much better after this week long staycation that's sadly coming to and end :( also, I will NEVER quit on this story! I promise! I've never given up on something I've written and I intend to finish it! it just might take me a while because I'm trying to get some of my other stories finished as well, and they are in farther than this one. So sadly, this story has taken a backseat on my list of to do… but I do hope to be able to post up monthly so no one else thinks I'll never update again ^^;; I've very sorry to make you wait so long!**

 **19ashley94: I don't want to spoil anything, but probably next couple of chapters are going to have a bit more HakxYona bondingness so yay! :D**

* * *

Yona panted heavily as she rushed to her next class, cursing herself for staying so long with Shin-ah. Her arms gripped her books tightly to her chest as she ran, her wild crimson hair swaying with each step she took with haste. "Damn it! I can't afford to be late on my first day!" The short girl turned the corner of the building she was supposed to be in and ran up the stone stairs to the entrance of the building. "Ah! I made it!" She was lucky enough to have the room her class was being held in be one of the first ones as you enter the building. In her haste, she rushed for the door, not noticing another body that was coming from the opposite direction she had come from and ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Oof!"

"Ah!" A deep voice shouted in return as the girl stepped back to see who she had run into.

"I'm so sorry! I was running late and I wasn't watching where I was going!" Violet eyes looked up the tall figure, only to be greeted with angry deep blue eyes. "Hak! I-I'm sorry, I swear I don't mean to keep doing this to you!"

The tall man rubbed his shoulder where the girl had run into him, letting out a groan. "It's fine… but maybe next time leave a little earlier, so you don't keep running into me or anyone else who is trying to make it to class on time." He said as he entered the same room Yona was headed into. Her eyes rounded as she quickly stepped behind him.

"Wait, you're in this class too?! I thought you were a year or two ahead of me?" She asked as he sat down at a long, two-person desk.

Hak sighed as he took his books he needed out of his backpack and placed them out on the table. "This is technically my second year here, but I had to take some time off from school a while back, so I wasn't able to get some of the classes I needed to take done my first year."

Yona sat down in the seat next to the tall man, her curiosity getting the better of her. "You had to take time off from school? Why?"

Blue eyes looked Yona's way, glaring at the girl who could have picked any other spot in the room. "Do you have to sit next to me?"

The crimson haired girl set her bag down beside her chair as she opened her notebook. "You're the only person I know that's in this class! Wouldn't it be better if I sat next to you?! Besides, I wanted to talk to you before this, but you never came back to the dorms."

Hak sighed as he brought a hand up to his chin, his eyes wondering elsewhere around the room. "Guess bothering me in the dorm wasn't enough for you."

"Hak I'm being serious! I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for everything that I've done so far… I promise I'll be a better roommate to you from now on until I can get another room! I want to be able to prove myself to you and to show you that I'm not just some spoiled kid getting whatever she wants and that I'm not here just because of my father's income. I want you to see that I'm a human being too with a brain!"

Without turning his head, Hak spoke. "Prove yourself, huh?"

Yona looked at him for a moment. "Uh… yeah… I want to."

Hak chuckled to himself as he turned his head back towards Yona, his hand moving level with the desk as he leaned in her way. His deep blue eyes staring right into violet. "I'd like to see you do that. I like a good challenge."

Yona smiled and made a determined clenched fist in front of her body. "I'll do my best!"

A girls' snicker was heard from behind Yona, causing the two sitting at the desk to look up at the tall girl standing just behind Yona. She slender with beautiful long blue hair half tied in a ponytail with several strands loose and flowing freely in her front. Her bangs covered her forehead and just over her dark blue eyes, shaping her face nicely. She wore a light blue sleeveless top with white frilled trim shaping a V down the front of her chest. Her hips dawned a black and very slimming skirt and her feet wore slick black dress shoes to match. "That's cute."

The crimson haired girl raised a brow and leaned back in her chair slightly. "Excuse me?"

The taller girl leaned down some and placed her forearms on the desk, making sure her exposed skin in the V of her shirt was directed right to Hak who was clearly ignoring it. Dark blue eyes stayed on the girl sitting next to the tall man. "The fact that you think you can prove yourself to him. It's cute. Really."

Yona shook her head slightly. "Why is it cute to you?"

The blue haired girl leaned back up straight and brought a hand to her hip, shifting her weight to one side as her other arm fell to her side. "I know who you are. And I know who your father is as well." A sly smirk crossed over her lips as she spoke. "Plus, I heard the only reason why you got in was because your dad is one of the wealthiest men known around the world and word is the president of this college was more than willing to take you in for your fathers' patronage."

Yona stood quickly as she slammed her hands on the table. "That's not true! I'll prove it to you too that I have the mind set to be here!"

The taller girl scoffed as she shifted her weight to the other foot, forcing out the other side of her hips as she glared daggers at Yona as she talked back to her. "That front you're putting up is totally see through little girl. And next time, I would take into consideration who you're talking to." She said as she brought a hand up to her hair and flipped it over her shoulder.

Violet eyes rolled as the crimson haired girl sat back down. "I don't even know who you are, so why should I care?"

"The name… is Lili." The girl said with a smirk as she straightened her body out fully. "Try to remember that for future reference… not that I care if you remember me or not. You're not going to be here for long. Like I said, being here on your father's money can only get you so far in this college."

Yona squinted her eyes as she looked confused suddenly, bringing her hand up to her chin, then scratching her head. "Wait… wait a minute…" Her violet eyes looked back towards Lili, her expression still confused. "Who are you again? I'm so sorry." A smile came across the shorter girls' lips. "I seem to have forgotten since I apparently don't have as many brain cells as you."

Lili scoffed louder this time as she quickly shut her mouth and gritted her teeth. "You little—" Before she could raise a hand, their instructor walked through the door and demanded everyone take their seats. Lili looked to the man walking in and back to Yona quickly, her finger coming up in front of her, pointing it at the crimson haired girl. "Better watch yourself, little girl."

Yona waited until Lili had turned her back and headed for her seat before sticking her tongue out as she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't consider Lili a threat and wasn't scared of her one bit. Seeing her father's wrath when she was younger was much more frightening than this random girl who thought she was all that. A muffled chuckle was heard at Yonas' side, causing her eyes to open and turn her head in Haks' direction with her tongue still hanging out. Her brows raised as she watched him holding back his laughter as their instructor started to speak about the semester and what all was in store for the next few months.

' _He's… laughing at me? Or what I said?'_ The short girl sucked her tongue back in as a deep blue eye opened with tears of laughter forming at the corner. She blushed out of embarrassment and half smiled back at her roommate. ' _At least he doesn't seem to be mad at me anymore… and it's kinda nice to see him smiling. Even if it's just from laughing at me.'_

* * *

Yona stretched her arms up as high as she could once the lecture was over, a yawn escaping her mouth. "Man… this instructor is so monotone, I don't know how I'm going to survive this class for whole semester!" She said as she brought her arms back down to the table, gathering up her notebook and books. She reached down for bag as she turned her head to speak to Hak. "What do you think Hak? Do you think— Hey! Where are you going?" She said worriedly as she sat back up with her bad in hand. She watched as he quickly gathered up his things and put them all into his backpack. He wasn't going to waste any time with idle chitchat as he sped for the door along with everyone else. "Hak, wait!" Yona called after him. She too finished putting her books into her bag and rushed towards the door to catch up with the tall dark-haired man.

The hallway was crowded and full of students talking to one another, causing her small voice to get drowned out in the sea of people. She eventually made her way off to the side to a nearby hallway that seemed to be free of the sea of students making their way to their next class. She glanced down the way the tall man had gone and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I really wanted to talk to him more too…"

"Yona?" A soft voice asked behind her. She turned on her heels to see Shin-ah staring at her blankly.

Her face lit up excitedly as she saw her new friend in front of her. "Shin-ah! Hi!"

The soft-spoken man raised his free hand slightly in response. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

Yona turned back around and peered out to the dying crowd as most people made it to their next class already. "Well… I just had a class with my roommate and I wanted to talk to him afterwards… but he just ran out the door before I could say anything!" Yona turned around and rubbed the back of her head. "Of course, I guess I should have told him earlier when the class started that I wanted to talk to him afterwards. Guess that one is on me."

Shin-ah nodded his head lightly as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. After a few seconds, his shielded eyes looked up to the clock on the wall, then back to Yona. "Where is your next class?"

Violet eyes rounded for a second. "Oh yeah!" She reached down into her bag and pulled out her small planner that had all of her class schedule information written down in it. "Let's see… umm… looks like I'm headed for… ugh, business class. Room 310."

Yellow eyes grew slightly behind his tinted sunglasses. "You're in… the business class too?"

Yona gasped as she took hold of Shin-ahs' free arm, a smile widening across her face. "You're taking that class too, Shin-ah?! That's so awesome! I totally lucked out then!" The crimson haired girl quickly wrapped her hand around his wrist and started to pull him along down the once crowded hallway. Shin-ah stopped suddenly and turned his head in the opposite direction, his focus on something in the distance. Yona had let go once she felt his sudden stop and turned. "Is something wrong?"

Shin-ah waited a minute before shaking his head, his attention turning back to Yona in front of him. "No. Sorry… I thought I saw… someone… I guess I was wrong…"

Yona giggled and raised a brow. "Ok? Well come on. We've only got a couple minutes to get to class and I definitely want to find a seat next to you if possible!"

A nod was his respond before he took one last glance over his shoulder. Shin-ah shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow the crimson haired girl down the hallway. As their backs were turned, a figure appeared from around the corner, a smirk forming over their lips as they looked at their phones camera of the pictures of Yona and Shin-ah they had taken as the two were standing together alone.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and being so awesomely patient with me! You guys are so awesome and I seriously hope I can get another chapter posted sometime next month!**


End file.
